


Red Suits You

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bowtie, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lauren Zuke, Metal Powers, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, The Barn, Tribute to Lauren Zuke, dressing up, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 5: Tribute to Jesse Zuke.Peridot comes home after the day at Funland.[Based on that drawing with Peridot looking at a Lapis wearing the bow tie by Jesse Zuke]





	Red Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that Jesse is an amazing artist. I really love their work, and hope that if they ever see this tribute, that they did not deserve the hate they got for shipping Lapidot. Their art rocks, and they were an amazing contributor to the Lapidot fandom, as well as an important part of the Crewniverse. I love you Jesse!

“Lapis!”, Peridot happily shouted as she returned to the barn, her big alien plushie in her arms. She looked at Lapis who sat in front of the tv, happy to finally get some company again. “Look what I won at Funland with Steven and Amethyst! I won it with my new metal powers!”.

“You got metal powers?”.

“Yeah! I found out today! And they helped me win this price. Isn’t he cute?”, she said while poking at the red bow tie the alien plush was wearing.

“Yeah, it is pretty cute. The little bow would really suit you”.

“It would?”, she asked, a bit happy. The bow had been one of the reasons she wanted the price, it had looked so red and tempting, and now she actually had it here in her arms.

Lapis nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it, we should get you one”.

“Actually, let’s just rip it off. The price will still be cute without it. I want the bow, it looks so red”.

“Okay. Got anything to cut it off with? I’ve got scissors beside one of the meep morps”.

“Excellent work Lazuli! That would be amazing”, Peridot said and then saw the scissors. This was the perfect time to show off her new powers! She thought of the scissors, concentrated and then, they were in the air, on the way towards her hand. “Tada!”.

Peridot quickly cut the bow tie off and threw the price to the side.

“I did it. Time to try it on!”.

“Nice, but can I try it on first? I got kind of curious now, it really is a nice shade of red”.

“Of course you can try it first”, she said and handed the bow to the blue gem with a smile on her face. She was really excited about the fact that Lapis too wanted to try the bow tie, it would be a thing just the two of them did, and it made her almost blush a deep green to just think about it. “Here you go”.

She carefully put it on, and gave Peridot a large smile. She blinked with one eye and held the bow tie lightly with one hand.

“How do I look?”.

“Oh my stars, Lapis you look so cute!”, Peridot answered, blushing deeply at the smiling gem in front of her. Yes the red bow tie really suited her, it made Lapis even more gorgeous than she already was.

“Thanks for the compliment. But now I think it’s your turn to try it on”.


End file.
